freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 1 (FNaF2)/@comment-75.38.190.209-20141205233503/@comment-94.1.201.248-20141220214900
My fnaf 3 phonecalls. Night 1:Umm hello... Hello welcome to your new job at the new job at fredbears family diner. Where fantasy and fun comes to life. Where kids and grownups can sit down and enjoy a show with the lovable mascots. Oh yeah I almost forgot. The animatronics. Yeah... Umm at night these mascots can wake up and... Well. They can head to your office and mistake for an endosketon without a costume on and can try to forcefully stuff you into a suit. But if they get near you just hit the buttons on the wall to close the door. Eventually anything that wandered up will soon leave. OK talk to you tommorow . (call ends). Night 2: uh hey night 2 well done. I won't talk near as long as the animatronics can get more active during the week. Um I forgot to mention but you might have noticed the mask in the corner. Yeah just put that on if the power runs out so they won't notice you. OK bye for now(call ends). night 3: (Someone else picks up phone)hello. Night 3 well done. Um the person sending you the messages can't be here right now as we didn't see him come in this morning. I'm sure he told you what happens at night but I'd like to say that the plastic models in the back are just part of an test we are using next week as the ones that you've seen are glitching on the stage and shutting down. In fact chica had actually fell off the stage and broke someone's leg. But the ones in the back are more stable. If they wake up don't worry they are in development and the worst they can do is. Actually scrap that things get bad tonight . if I call tomorrow I will send a missing person report to the guy on the phone. See ya(call ends). M. Night 4:(person from night 3 calls) well done night 4. Umm I don't suppose you've seen anything strange happening like the animatronics shutting off at your office or even foxy. Wait... Did he mention foxy or has he been off all week. Umm foxy. If he gets up you can lure him back to where he is just by flicking the switch on your desk which will turn on a radio which he will follow. Um also if you see a golden Freddy fazbear suit it won't hurt you at its has the earliest design of an endoskeleton. All it will do is pull your monitor down. Goodnight. (Call ends). Night 5:(starts with Freddy's jingle and a message introducing you like night one).someone picks up phone. Same from night 4.hello... I f-f-found your friend. H-h-hes d-d-dead. We found him in the yellow suit. Just finish your night and go.and don't come back.(call ends). There is no night 6 as they found the corpse and shut the place down. In the year 1986 fazbear entertainment goes to court and they win the case saying the man on the phone (who isnt actually the phone guy from fnaf 1&2 was told as a murder victim who was hidden there and that a was a coincidence) (yeah right) soon they reopen and fnaf 2 takes place a year later. If you read this far down go and have a cookie for being so kind hearted